Now Hiring
by NuggetOfButter
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald has taken up a new job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria... What could go wrong? (Based off of FNAF2, but changed here and there)
1. Chapter 1-The new job!

"NOW HIRING: A security guard to work the night shift, 12PM-6AM, at our new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. $100.50 a week-Preferably no fear of dismemberment/mutilation."

Those words... Never did Jeremy think that they would forever be imprinted in his mind just 7 days later. If he had known what he was about to go through the worst week of his life, he would never had circled the ad with a red marker. In hindsight, however, this week of hell also gave him newfound courage...

"Boy, this place has changed since I saw the adverts on TV..." Jeremy thought to himself, staring up at the large, bright blue building that was nestled just outside of a commercial district. Three large, neon signs protruded from the front, that when lit up, resembled the faces of a bear, a chicken and a rabbit, all smiling with joy. Seeing these happy faces made Jeremy sigh a little sigh of relief; he was expecting the place to be run-down, with hoodlum littered about, but the commercial district it was outside of was very well kept, and clean.

"Well, time to see if I'm qualified... Hah! Of course I am! I got an A+ in... Uh... Maths? No, wait! It was science!... Why am I being nervous, all I need to do is sit behind a desk and look at cameras!" With those encouraging words floating around in his mind, after a hiss of the automatic doors opening, he stepped inside, and took in the sights. Everything around him was bright and colourful, from deep crimson reds to electric blue and hot pink. Posters lined the walls, each depicting a different animatronic on them. One of them was a white fox, with a green eye, its piercing stare sent chills down Jeremy's spine, but he shrugged it off. As he walked towards the broad desk that was in front of him, down the far end of the room, he heard the sounds of children running around and giggling, and the animatronics singing songs about having fun and all that. But, amongst all the cheer, he could hear two very distinct sounds. One, was the sound of what seemed to be a jingle from a music box, and the other, radio static. They seemed very out of place with everything else, but there was no time to think about it. It was nearly 12PM, and if he didn't hand in his application he could miss out on the job! He walked over to the desk, and a man wearing a purple uniform with a gold badge greeted him.

"Hello there, my name is Scott. I'm the security guard working the day shift. I imagine you're here for the night shift?" his voice was deep and commanding, but also gentle at the same time.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Here," he passed his application form over to Scott, "This is my list of qualifications." Scott examined the list, then took a pen out of his back pocket and scribbled down some words at the bottom of the paper.

"Yep, you're good enough for the job. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Family!" He chuckled, and held out his hand, and Jeremy shook it.

"Heh... Thanks." Jeremy relaxed, proud of his new job.

"Oh, and just... One more thing. By accepting this job you are bound to a contract. You MUST work here for a single 5-day week, or your paycheck will be terminated. Do you still want to work here?"

"Sure! I don't mind that at all!" and with those words, Jeremy had sealed his fate.


	2. Chapter 2-The first night (part 1)

After 45 minutes of wandering around, getting used to the layout of the pizzeria (after all the children had left), a bell rung out. It was a deep noise, and it signalled that the pizzeria was closing. Well, that's what it would mean for a child, but for Jeremy, it meant that his shift had begun. He sat down in the dark, leather chair in his office, and stared blankly at the screen in front of him, and the Freddie Fazbear mask that was hinged to the top of the chair. A phone, beside the screen, started to ring.

"Hello? Hello..? Hey there, welcome to your first day at the night shift. Uh... Well, to get you started, you can look at the screen in front of you, and you can touch the room icons to go to that camera feed. Also, tap on the screen..." The instructions went on, and on, and on... Jeremy nearly fell asleep, when the message suddenly made him pay attention. "Uh... You may be wondering why you have that Freddy mask... Well, it's because... The animatronics, they haven't been given a proper night mode, so they try to find the room where the people are, which is your... Your office." Hearing this made Jeremy sit up straight. He looked around, but there were no doors for him to close. He also suddenly noticed the two air vents on either side of him. This caused him to break into a cold sweat. "Now, if anything... Undesirable ends up wandering into your office, put on the Freddy mask, and they'll think you're just another animatronic and they'll wander off." Jeremy relaxed a little, knowing he had SOME form of safety. "Also, check on camera 11 every so often, and keep that music box in there wound up by holding down the button that's there... We thought the music would keep them away from your room, but it doesn't. It does affect... ONE , of the animatronics however... But uh... You don't need to worry about that. Just keep it wound up... Well, that should leave you with all the basics, I'll leave another message tomorrow. Goodnight." The phone call ended as abruptly as it began. Jeremy panicked slightly.

"Oh God... Oh God no... Those robots... Are gonna move?!" His gaze leapt over to the screen on the table, which he picked up, and stared out closely, flipping through all of the cameras. He flipped to the show stage, and used his flashlight to illuminate the three, happy faces that were on the stage. All three of them had bright, glossy paint jobs, and hard, plastic bodies. Their faces were all made up with make-up like markings, with rosy cheeks and long eyelashes, to make them as kid-friendly as possible. Seeing all three of them, stood up motionless, with their eyes closed, made Jeremy feel uneasy. He decided to switch to the camera labelled Kid's Cove. Inside radio static, like Jeremy heard before, could be heard in this room. In the corner of the darkened field of vision, he saw what seemed to be a large hand on the floor. He illuminated that spot, and gasped.

A twisted pile of metal was lying on the floor, at one end, there was a bright white hand with red nail polish on its fingers, clutching at the floor, and at another end a white foot with red nail polish, sticking up in the air. This abomination's head protruded from the front, a white foxes' face, like the one Jeremy saw on the poster when he walked in, however it only had one eye, the missing eye was attached to a metal skull, that was sticking out from the "neck" of this foul creature, as if the endoskeleton from inside the foxes' head had fallen out the back and left like that.

"What the... Who the hell would let children play around with that pile of crap? Ugh..." Jeremy switched to camera 11, the prize corner, and remembered to wind up the music box. When he was looking in that room, he always felt like he was being watched...


	3. Chapter 3-The first night (part 2)

Jeremy glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. It was 4AM. Just 2 more hours to go, then he could go and have nice, refreshing coffee. He looked back at the show stage, and then looked away from the screen for a while to check his surroundings. It was all clear, nothing in the vents or down the hallway in front of him. He resumed checking at the screen, and flipped back to the show stage.

And Bonnie was gone.

Sweat droplets formed on Jeremy's face, and rolled down his forehead. He glanced quickly through all the cameras, using his flashlight to search in any hidden nooks or crannies, until he eventually found him in one of the party rooms, staring into the camera, his glassy eyes never blinking.

"Phew... Now you stay there, you little bastard..." Jeremy counted his blessings silently, but as he looked into Kid's Cove, he realised that the radio static in the room had stopped... Whatever the hell it was that was in there... Had crawled away.

"Oh shit... How can it move so fast? Christ, gotta check on the music box, too. He wound up the music box, but as the camera panned around, his eyes glanced upwards, and saw the freak robot clambering upwards into the ceiling.

"OH SH... It uses the ceiling to move around..." he had to silence himself, as to not draw any unwanted attention.

He glanced around one more time, but nothing was there.

Then, the 6AM bell rung.

Wiping his forehead with his arm, Jeremy listened to the sound of creaking metal, the animatronics moving back to their proper places, before getting up, and heading towards the front doors. On his way out, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey there, pal! Wanna have a party?" It was Bonnie, who was approaching him. The day shift security guard opened the doors, and walked in. Bonnie stood next to Jeremy, but not to harm him. To greet him. As it _should_ be.

"Uh.. N-no thanks..." Jeremy hurried out of the door, with Bonnie's words calling after him.

"Ok, hopefully we'll see you soon!"

It astounded Jeremy that those animatronics cold be so childish and playful, but turn deadly and maniacal within a few hours, then go back to acting kid-friendly again. Trying not to think about it too hard, he headed for the nearest café, to have a coffee, to clear his mind.

Inside the pizzeria, in a dark and musty back room, a shuffling noise became prominent. A large, purple figure wobbled and shook, twitching slightly, standing up. All that was visible of it, (apart from its purple colouration) was two small, red mechanical LEDs that acted as eyes. They shifted around, before coming into contact with the locked door in front of it. With a bare, metal hand, intertwined with purple, rotting fabric, it reached for the door handle...


	4. Chapter 4-The second night (part 1)

The next day Jeremy was returning to his office He had spent the day gulping down caffeinated drinks, and also had a nap, to try and clear his mind. He trudged slowly back to the pizzeria, his thoughts clouding his brain like a blanket of fear. The last few children were leaving, and Freddy and Bonnie were waving goodbye to them. Jeremy then shuffled past them, and Freddy turned around and said,

"Hey there sir! Aren't you the night guard?" The hair on Jeremy's neck stood up, he gulped and faced the large robotic bear.

"Um.. Yep. That's me."

"I thought so! We all hope you enjoy your week working here!" The words were taunting. Jeremy wanted to just run, leave this place behind, but he had to stay. He needed the money.

"T-thanks..." Jeremy wandered off to his office.

Soon after he had sat down in the big leather chair, the bell's deep chant rang out. The phone started ringing again. Jeremy sat back, picked up the camera feed screen, and focused his attention on the phone call.

"Hey, I know your first night wouldn't be so bad! Now then... You might be aware of the parts and service room, you know, that pitch-black one in the upper-left corner?" Jeremy flipped to this camera, and confirmed it was dark. He used the light to illuminate the room, and what he saw made him jump. Right on cue, the phone guy said "Well, there the four original robots from the old location, FredBear's diner in there. We use them for spare parts and such, you know. Now, from what we know, those animatronics shouldn't be able to move..."

Jeremy stared down and the rotting, fabric-cloaked carcasses in the room. One was a dark orange, and looked like a fox, with a large snout full of deadly metal teeth, and a hook on one arm. Its suit was shredded, its legs were bare, and its face had a look of pure resentment. Next to it, was a yellow figure, a chicken of some sort. It had wires poking out where its arms should be, and the inner set of metal teeth seemed to be stuck in its throat, as if they were vomited up. On the other side of the room, holding onto the door handle, was a large purple rabbit, but where a fabric face should be, there was only metal teeth jutting out of the bottom of its jaw, and two, small LED lights for its eyes. The forth animatronic, however, was hiding in the darkness, out of sight. Jeremy was shocked by these mangled monstrosities, and flipped to camera 11 to wind up the music box, as the phone call continued.

"These four were originally going to be fixed up, and used instead of the newer models, but the company thought they looked too ugly, and decided to spend a small fortune on brand-new ones. They are a lot more kid-friendly now, well except for... Those two. Especially that puppet. It was always thinking that it could go anywhere... Oh well. Oh, and if one of the older animatronics gets into your office, the Freddy mask will work on them too. Ok, goodnight." The phone call stopped.

"Puppet?" Jeremy thought, "I guess that's why the music box needs to be wound up." He glanced up quickly, and looked around. He used his flashlight on the main hall,

and Freddy Fazbear was in the hallway.

"OH CRAP!" Jeremy grabbed onto the Freddy mask and pulled it down, covering his face. The lights in his office flickered, his eyes darted around. Freddy's plastic face was all that he could see in the blinking darkness, seemingly sliding around in his vision, before disappearing. The lights stopped flickering, and Jeremy pulled off the mask.

"Oh God, oh God no..." Jeremy's heart pounded, and his mind raced as he looked back at the monitor screen, to check for any more danger. In the left vent's camera, he saw a face. A robotic child's face, wearing a propeller beanie, and had a large toothy grin.

"Oh shit..." Jeremy checked the vent light, but nothing was there. He heard the sound of metal clanging around, getting fainter and fainter. He checked the other vent, and the hallway, but still nothing. Just as he was relaxing, he heard a crunching noise above him. He yanked on the Freddy mask, as the horrific metal abomination clambered down from the ceiling...


	5. Chapter 5-The second night (part 2)

Jeremy glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. It was 4AM. Just 2 more hours to go, then he could go and have nice, refreshing coffee. He looked back at the show stage, and then looked away from the screen for a while to check his surroundings. It was all clear, nothing in the vents or down the hallway in front of him. He resumed checking at the screen, and flipped back to the show stage.

And Bonnie was gone.

Sweat droplets formed on Jeremy's face, and rolled down his forehead. He glanced quickly through all the cameras, using his flashlight to search in any hidden nooks or crannies, until he eventually found him in one of the party rooms, staring into the camera, his glassy eyes never blinking.

"Phew... Now you stay there, you little bastard..." Jeremy counted his blessings silently, but as he looked into Kid's Cove, he realised that the radio static in the room had stopped... Whatever the hell it was that was in there... Had crawled away.

"Oh shit... How can it move so fast? Christ, gotta check on the music box, too. He wound up the music box, but as the camera panned around, his eyes glanced upwards, and saw the freak robot clambering upwards into the ceiling.

"OH SH... It uses the ceiling to move around..." he had to silence himself, as to not draw any unwanted attention.

He glanced around one more time, but nothing was there.

Then, the 6AM bell rung.

Wiping his forehead with his arm, Jeremy listened to the sound of creaking metal, the animatronics moving back to their proper places, before getting up, and heading towards the front doors. On his way out, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey there, pal! Wanna have a party?" It was Bonnie, who was approaching him. The day shift security guard opened the doors, and walked in. Bonnie stood next to Jeremy, but not to harm him. To greet him. As it _should_ be.

"Uh.. N-no thanks..." Jeremy hurried out of the door, with Bonnie's words calling after him.

"Ok, hopefully we'll see you soon!"

It astounded Jeremy that those animatronics cold be so childish and playful, but turn deadly and maniacal within a few hours, then go back to acting kid-friendly again. Trying not to think about it too hard, he headed for the nearest café, to have a coffee, to clear his mind.

Inside the pizzeria, in a dark and musty back room, a shuffling noise became prominent. A large, purple figure wobbled and shook, twitching slightly, standing up. All that was visible of it, (apart from its purple colouration) was two small, red mechanical LEDs that acted as eyes. They shifted around, before coming into contact with the locked door in front of it. With a bare, metal hand, intertwined with purple, rotting fabric, it reached for the door handle...


	6. Chapter 6-The third night (part 1)

Later that day, Jeremy had a plan. He had brought in some duct tape and some speakers, and he was going to try and make surviving the might much easier for himself. All the children were gathered around the show stage, listening to Freddy's songs, whilst others were ripping apart Mangle, chucking her limbs around. Jeremy nearly felt sorry for her, but remembered that she had nearly killed him yesterday, and went on with his plan. These speakers could be wirelessly turned on and off, and he was going to tape them to the walls that were furthest away from his office. He checked to make sure nobody was looking, then stuck one of the speakers to the wall. He repeated this process twice, before the bell of doom rang out again.

He sat in the leather chair once more, and using a remote in his pocket, turned on the speakers. The sound of children talking was emitted from the speakers, prompting Freddy and his friends to gather in those areas. They started talking, but there were no children there. Jeremy felt bad, as the animatronics all had sad looks on their faces down the hallway, when they realised no children were there. They then moved on to the next speaker location, and by that time, it was already 3AM. Jeremy had muted the phone, he needed no more advice. He was set.

"Hey, Freddy? Where ARE the children at?" That was Chica's voice, and it was also the first time she had moved off stage.

"Shucks, I don't know Chica. Hey, what's this here thing?" Jeremy heard the sound of duct tape ripping, and monitored the animatronics on his camera feed. Freddy was holding the speaker, and was staring at it. Chica was staring at it as well, and Bonnie was looking around.

"Hey, the children stopped talking!"

"Maybe it's a prank!"

"You could be right? Maybe it was Foxy!"

(Since the other Animatronics only use the names programmed into them, they still think Mangle's name is Foxy)

"Foxxyyyy! Foxyyyy!" The animatronics called out, and in response, the harsh sound of metal grating along the floor. The floor had been polished during the day, so it was quite slippery. Jeremy had noticed Bonnie nearly falling flat on his face as he was placing the speakers on the walls.

Mangle eventually found the animatronics, and was dragging itself over to them.

"There you are, Foxy!" Bonnie said, waving his arms in the air.

"_**SSsifhusoHIuahdausjffeirkjyrkfsknddasfnej**_**hsds**dgndfdkgndfkgbfdhbISHEIDHAKSNDJXNDFFGVDF"

As Mangle's voice box was obliterated by children, all it could do was garble out radio static with a few random noises that sounded like words thrown in.

"Did you pull a prank on us Foxy?" Chica asked, and Mangle looked up at her.

"ushfsihhIIUGSFYGSFDFUE**HUIISHFIASURUTRYIURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" ** Mangle's grotesque voice rang out through the hallways. There was no way any normal human could interpret the sounds, but somehow, the Animatronics understood her perfectly.

"It wasn't you? Then, who was it?"

Jeremy was watching intently, he knew that they had two options. Go to the parts and service room, or go to his office, as that's where the only other "life" was.

"Maybe it was that new security guard?" Bonnie looked up at the camera, and stared. Soon, all the other Animatronics stared too. Jeremy watched them, as their eyes... Started shrinking... Jeremy felt uneasy, as their eyes shrivelled up into nothingness. All that was left were black voids, with tiny white pupils inside them. Jeremy looked away from the camera for a second...

And the puppet attacked.


	7. Chapter 7-The third night (part 2)

Jeremy, in his fascination with the animatronics, had forgotten to check on the music box. He didn't even notice the flashing warning symbol on the screen. The puppet itself was horrendously tall and thin, with long black arms, and stumpy black legs, all with white stripes on them. Its face was large and white, it had a gaping wide mouth, with a red painted pucker, and hollow black eyes, with purple stripes running down from beneath them to its mouth. It screeched a foul, ear splitting screech, and had wrapped its arms around Jeremy's neck. He yelled and choked, the puppet had a surprising amount of strength. Jeremy prized its hands off his neck and held the puppet down, the puppet still screaming and bawling in his face. Of course, the noise made the other animatronics come running. Bonnie sprinted at full speed down the hallway, with the other behind him. When he saw Jeremy he leapt at him, and Jeremy noticed too late. He shut his eyes, bracing himself. But then, as he thought it was all over, a miracle happened.

As the floor has been polished, it was very slippery. The animatronics were unaware of this. As Bonnie went to leap, he slipped, and smashed into the front of Jeremy's desk. The other Animatronics were so close behind, when Bonnie slipped his feet flew up, kicking Freddy in the face. This caused him to spin around, and his arm slammed into Chica's stomach. This caused Chica to fall down, and she landed on top of Mangle. Jeremy shouted in fear, then shouted again in joy, as the 6AM bell rang. The animatronics all tried to move, but they were all stuck on each other, and so all they could do was uselessly flail their limbs. The puppet had become lifeless, and was limp in Jeremy's hands. He grabbed it by the head and whacked it against the table, for good measure, then threw it on top of the metal pile in the hallway.

"You bastards thought you could get me? And screw you puppet, you asshole." Jeremy got up, and pushed his way through the pile. Mangle had crawled away from underneath Chica back to Kid's Cove, and Bonnie was lifting himself to his feet. His face was damaged slightly, with a few chips in his face, but apart from that he was in good shape. Freddy was trying to manoeuvre himself away from the hallway, but was stuck because of his size, and because Chica was also trying to get up at the same time, and they both kept falling over each other. Eventually they all managed to get up and move, but good few minutes after Jeremy had left.

Scott had walked in, and taken his position behind the desk. He saw Bonnie walking back to the show stage, and noticed the chips in his face.

"Bonnie! What happened to your face?" Scott murmured to himself. Bonnie stopped in his tracks and faced Scott.

"Well, uh. I'm not exactly sure. I remember examining this little thing on the wall, but that's about it."

"Forgot you had enhanced hearing... Wait, you shouldn't be aware of anything from the night before..."

"It sure did hurt."

Scott sat bolt upright. "L-listen, Bonnie... Just get back to the show stage, yeah?"

"Sure thing!" Bonnie chuckled and walked back to the stage. Scott grabbed the radio that was in his pocket.

"This is G-1 to uh, F-4. The animatronics have, uh, become aware of any damage applied to them... Yeah, I know they shouldn't, also, they uh... they are retaining memories. Yeah, yeah, send the engineer down. He knows what's up." Scott switched off his radio.

"Shit... What's going on with these animatronics?"

He looked around, before slumping back into his chair.


End file.
